The Horror
by TaylorDandtaylorL
Summary: This is kind of like Twilight but way diff you have everything in here you want!
1. Chapter 1

Me:Ok this is kind of like Twilight but its not its my own story with Demons,Vampires,Wolfs here are the cast

Cast

Taylor Lautner as Jake Taylor (Vampire) age-17 theme-Linkin Park-Shadow Of The Day

Taylor Dooley as Jessica Soto (Human) age-16 theme-The Veronicas-Untouched

Kristen Stewart as Ally Lome (Human) age-16

Christopher Massey as Sam Myers (Wolf) age-17

Tad Hilgenbrink as David Soto (Human) age-19

Edi Gathegi as Andrew Oman (Human) age-17

Christian Serratos as Lily Austin (Human) age-16

Justin Chon as Izaac Stave (Human) age-17

Victoria Justice as Nancy Matthew (Human) age-16

Gil Birmingham as Bobby Taylor (vampire) age-46

Robert Pattinson as John Reed (vampire) age-18

Erin sanders as Michelle Lopez (Human) age-17

Billy Burke as Michael Soto (Human) age-32

Ashley Greene as Amy Green (Wolf) age-15

Nikki reed as Jamie Green (Wolf) age-17

Cam Gigandet as Cody (Demon) age- 36

Shia Labeouf as Benjamin (Demon) age-30

Megan fox as Dj (Demon) age-29

Jackson Rathbone as Jackson Bell (Vampire) age-17

Michael Welch as Ricky Ray (Vampire) age-16

Solomon Trimble as Dex Johnson (Wolf) age-19

THE HORROR  
chapter 1 part 1

"Its funny right?","Wrong!",Here I am in the cold winter.....well its Canada im in Canada with my mom and her new i mean is that my mom is divorce,They really never got along,so to me nothing is mom told me and my brother(a.k.) are going to go stay with my dad for a month or so..........Only because my mom told me that Michael wasn't doing so well and that he needed company only for a that's all about me ya im Jessica Soto and what you all should know about me that i only wear boots and let me tell you this what happens in New york stays in New in New York i cant believe that i could be falling in love.

-10 min we get in the car me and my brother are packed.  
-2 hours we are at the get in the plain for New York.  
-2 days we land in New York airport.  
-1 hour a Taxi comes to pick us up  
-16 hours later we arrive at "Michael's"

The car stops in front of a median house not big not to in front of the house are some people waiting for us.......like about 3 guys standing there.....and i don't think i know them.I see Michael,He's the one waving at us......

David:"Hey!",looks like dad's happy too see us.

Jessica:Wow!really?I didn't know?(rolls eyes)

Driver:He looks happy too see ya kids.

Jessica:Ya are parents are divorce......and i don't really blame my mom for that.

David gets out of the car and walks too greet are dad.

Driver:Well aren't you happy to see yo dad?(look in the back seat where i sit)

Jessica:No!Why should i even care about hem leaving my mom for another faster this month go's the faster i leave.(I glared at the driver)

David:"Hey!",Jessica!dad wants too see you!(David yell)

I look out the window and see my dad and another old man waving at me and 2 young boys smiling at me like they been waiting for me too come out.

Driver:Hey kid you all ight?(the screw up driver asked me)

Jessica:Oh uh-uh ya im fine........im funking fine(i cruised under my breath)

I got out of the car and so does the driver.I look at my dad who was grinning cheek to cheek and while the other old man was reaching out to shark my hand.

"Hi!",The old man said too me."Im Bobby Taylor and you must be Jessica Soto your dad kept complaining to me that he couldn't wait too see ya and that you were coming!"

Michael:Ya.......Its just great to have my kids with me so i wouldn't be alone.(my dad said too the old man)

Bobby:Hey kiddo's this is my son Jake Taylor and he's friend John Reed.(The old man nagged)

The guy name"Jake",kept looking at had a Crockett smile on he's face he was wearing a black polo shirt with dark blue rip jeans he has dark black hair or dark brown and he's skin is kind of dark almost like tan!.....i think?and the other one is just looking at me he's skin is so white!and hes wearing a black shirt and has light blue jeans and hes hair is all mess up........

Jake:"Hey",Im Jake Taylor...........we used to hang out as kids.(he smirked at me)

Jessica:Oh!Jake i remeber you!ya,ya!we used to play around a lot.(i smiled)

Jake:Yup!And this is john.(He smiled)

Jessica:Um.....Hi.....John.(i was a little scared how he looked at me with those eyes)

john:Um Hi!im John.(he looked away from me)

Jake:I cant believe im looking at you again i really missed you Jess.(Did he just say missed me or what?)

Jessica:I missed you too Jake we were like buddy's when we were kids!(i really liked hem he was always the happy one in he's family never mad and he was always warm.

And with that Jake crashed in too me with bear hug.....And guess what....HE WAS STILL WARM!

Jake:i missed you so much!(he laughed)

Jessica:I.....missed.......you.....can't........breath!(I coughed and so Jake let me go.)

John:um.....we got you something!(He said with a frown)

Bobby:Hey Kiddo!We got all your stuff out of the car!(Bobby yelled with a grin.)

David:Ya and don't worry i paid the driver!(stupid David......good thing i got a baseball bat to hit him with.)

Jake:Ill help you carry your things too your room!(And with that he ran off to get my bags.)

John:Hey David ill help you!(he yelled right in my ear)

Davide:O'right!(thats what the loser says)

I looked at where the car used too be and see that Jake has all my bags in he's hand and walking up too me and then stops right there.

Jessica:What?(i looked up at him)

Jake:Ladies first.(he smiled down at me)

Well how can i not smile at that!He said ladies first and i smiled back........

Michael:Ok lets show you inside the house and your rooms!(he smiled at me and David)

We went inside the house and Michael told me and Jake that my room was in the left up stairs so we walked up the stairs too the left there me and Jake stand in front of the door........When we opened the door a little thing was sitting on my bed and its ears went up and then its head it looked at me with those big's eyes.....it was a Long Coat Chihuahua it was black and white!I looked at Jake and he just smiled at me.

Jessica:OMFG!Is that for me!(i walked up too the puppy and held it!)

Jake:Yup it coast me a lot of money!(he put he's arm around me)

Jessica:He's so cute.(i kissed the puppy.)

Jake:Hey!You owe me big time and its a girl.(he looked down at me)

Jessica:I will i-i promise ill pay you back for now lets name this puppy........(i was thinking of a name for this puppy its hard to think of one when a guys like next too you.)

Jake:Tay?(He said)

Jessica:What?(i asked)

Jake:Name it Tay!(he smiled!)

Jessica:Oh ok!THANKS!......by the way are you going to a different school because i was going to ask you if...

Jake:I could give you a ride....and no im not going to a different school im going to yours!and yes ill give you a ride!(he smiled with all that)

Jessica:Great!

....To Be Continue

In the next story there will be more people!


	2. Chapter 2

Me:This is part 2 of Chapter 1 and i added more characters in it and remeber not Twilight!

cast

Taylor Lautner as Jake Taylor (Vampire) age-17 theme-Linkin Park-Shadow Of The Day

Taylor Dooley as Jessica Soto (Human) age-16 theme-The Veronicas-Untouched

Kristen Stewart as Ally Lome (Human) age-16

Christopher Massey as Sam Myers (Wolf) age-17

Tad Hilgenbrink as David Soto (Human) age-19

Edi Gathegi as Andrew Oman (Human) age-17

Christian Serratos as Lily Austin (Human) age-16

Justin Chon as Izaac Stave (Human) age-17

Victoria Justice as Nancy Matthew (Human) age-16

Gil Birmingham as Bobby Taylor (vampire) age-46

Robert Pattinson as John Reed (vampire) age-18

Erin sanders as Michelle Lopez (Human) age-17

Billy Burke as Michael Soto (Human) age-32

Ashley Greene as Amy Green (Wolf) age-15

Nikki reed as Jamie Green (Wolf) age-17

Cam Gigandet as Cody (Demon) age- 36

Shia Labeouf as Benjamin (Demon) age-30

Megan fox as Dj (Demon) age-29

Jackson Rathbone as Jackson Bell (Vampire) age-17

Michael Welch as Ricky Ray (Vampire) age-16

Solomon Trimble as Dex Johnson (Wolf) age-19

Chapter 1 part 2

Ok ya i woke up in the middle of the night to only hear my dad talking too some one on the dame phone......I hope its mom to tell dad that she wants us to come home and never ever see his face again........what a pride!So with that i went downstairs to see whats up.

Michael:No,no,no,no,no.......shes fine......yes........i know..........no...........oh.........yes i know but.............ok..........ill tell her..........bye!(He sighed and put his head down on the table.)

Jessica:Michael?(Hey i wanted too know what wrong with him so i had too ask him.)

Michael looks up at me and smiled at me like if he was glad i was here with that smile on his face.........and then he came up to me and hugged me........Ya!i know he must be sad but i still didn't put my arm around him.

Michael:Your mom called to tell me that your going to have to say for three mouth with me. (He lets go of me.)

Jessica:..........WHAT!(That's so not true he has to be lying i hope to God he is!)

Michael:um....ya she told me you have to stay longer and that was her last phone call for us.(he said while he looked down at the floor......feeling not to make eye contact with me.)

Jessica:ok......well im going up stairs......goodnight(I cant believe it!i have to stay with him for three month and the worse part is going to school........well.)

Well how bad could it get

The Next Morning

David:Cant wait to meet my new cool friends!(David said with a dame smile.)

Michael:You kids ready!(Michael screamed from upstairs)

Jessica:Um.....ya.......im just waiting for my ride to come and pick me up.....(Ya im ready as always for my first day of school home of the dragons!(Ya weird right like its like stupid........I mean the team school is Vanhigh!Like really.....what kind of the name is that.

Beep,Beep,Beeeeep!

David:Hey Jess are rids here!(Did he just say are ride?)

Jessica:Did you just say are ride?(i asked in a sweet voice.)

David:Ya Jake told me i could only if you could sit in the front with him and i said ok!(What does he have a crush on me or what.?)

Jessica:Fine........Bye Michael see you later!(after Michael said bye to us we left the house and i see Jake waving at us with a cheerful smile on his face and he opened the passenger seat for me.........How sweet..........I mean "ok!"

After that Me and the loser got in the car and drove off with Jake driving.....it took us about 20 min to arrive at school and when we arrived Jake parked his car.

Jake:.....So.......are you ready Jess?(he looked at me with his head tilted.)

David:I KNOW I AM!(runs out of car.)

Jake:ok?........you know Jess if anyone is bothering you can just call me.(Jake told me that i could call hem if any guy is bothering me............that's nice)

After Jake told me that i shook my head and got out of the car with Jake and stared walking.........until i bump into someone.

Nancy :OMG!im like so sorry..........hey?..........Your the new girl right.(A girl with skinny jeans and a red tang top asked me.)

Jessica:Ya and you are?(I had to ask i wanted to make new friends like any other kid.)

Nancy:Im Nancy Matthew......and you must be.....(she asked while smiling at me.)

Jessica:Im Jessica Soto and i bet you know Jake Taylor already.(I said while looking at Jake)

Jake:Ya!I know her.....but i don't talk to her.(He said while looking sat both of us)

Nancy:ya.......You know!I hope you and me could be friends!.....like maybe best friends.....(she said smiling at me......)

NANCY!HEY!NANCY!..............

I heard someone calling her name.........We turned around and too see kids running to us.......like really........whats up with this school?

"Hi!",(the first girl told me)......"im Ally Lome.",(she told me)"Hey Honey!",(a guy right behind her told me)"Im Andrew Oman.......I saw you walking and talking and i thought you were the girl for me",(He said the worse poem ever and i could have swear that Jake growled at him)"um ok......and im Jessica Soto and you guys are...",(i asked the others)"Im Lily Austin and this is Michelle Lopez"Hi",(Michelle said to me)"Hi",(I said back)"Hey um.....Jess i want you to meet more of my friends", (Jake told me while he grabbed my hand while i wave bye to the other)"who?",(i asked)"One of my other friends i hang out with.",(He told me while we walk in the school.....and while we were walking i see John waving at us with some other guys)"Hi!","Im Jackson Bell",(the tall boy told me)"And im Ricky Ray.......nice to meet you Jessica Soto",(Weird?......they know my name?)How do you know my name?(i asked with a glare straight at them)"Oh.......Jake told us about you...."WOW!","Jake you were right she is hot!",(Hot?.....did he say hot?)

Jake:Um..........ya......I...........(Jake turned and stared to blush

John:that's just too funny to laugh at.(John laughed at Jake while the others smirked at me)

"This is going to be a long day",I thought.

To be continue

next up is part 3 of chapter 1


End file.
